


A Chance

by AssassinateMe



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Somnophilia, Trans Dick Grayson, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinateMe/pseuds/AssassinateMe
Summary: Tim gets Dick to give him a chance.





	A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at some Dick/Tim stuff! Tim obsessed with Dick is so cute!

Tim has waited long enough. He looks into Dick's room to make sure he's asleep before coming in. Dick drank it all. Did it work? Tim touches his face gently and when Dick doesn't respond, moves to touch his neck. Still no response. Tim pushes him over onto his back and Dick makes a face but doesn't react. It looks like it worked. He tests it out further.

Tim leans over Dick and kisses him. When Dick doesn't wake up and chase him off, he deepens it. He pushes his tongue into Dick's mouth and tastes his sweetness. He shudders as he caresses Dick's face and makes out with him slow and deep. Dick sighs and it kinda sounds happy. Tim looks over the rest of him. He pulls Dick's shirt off and touches his chest with both hands. His nipples look so tempting so Tim ducks down to suck one of them.

Dick moans and Tim’s growing hard on twitches. He sucks harder, feeling it grow erect on his tongue, and then moves to the other. Dick's body is so responsive. Tim leaves his nipples wet and hard before beginning to pull down his sleep pants. He peels his underwear off just as slow. Tim takes in the look of his body and tries to stop from drooling. Dick is so pretty and finally Tim has him where he can do whatever he wants to him.

He runs his hands down Dick's sides and over his hips before gingerly pulling his legs apart. His beautiful, curly bush is just _there_ and Tim can't help himself. He presses his nose into it and inhales deeply. A shudder goes through him and he groans. Dick even smells good. Tim parts his pussy with his thumbs and licks his lips as he looks. So pretty and pink. He exposes Dick's clit better with a finger and places a kiss on it. Dick twitches. Tim licks it until it's hard then sucks it in his mouth.

Dick’s already growing wet. Tim licks his folds before pushing his tongue inside to taste him. He's dripping with just a few licks and Dick groans. He's so hot. Tim kisses the inside of his thighs and leaves hickies there before going back to eating him out. He's so painfully hard and Dick's pussy so sweet. His slick sticks to Tim's mouth and he buries his mouth even deeper in his pussy. He slides a finger in and feels how tight and soft he is. Tim can feel his muscles twitching and constricting with every lick.

Just by his sounds alone Dick is loving this. Tim adds a second finger and starts twisting and spreading them around. The more he works, the wetter Dick gets. He's tight but he's loosening up easy. Tim adds a third finger. He thrusts them in and out while he worships Dick's clit with his mouth. Dick’s beginning to moan more and his legs weakly squeeze around Tim. Tim works harder to make him cum.

Dick twists when he cums and Tim keeps his face in his pussy. His cum is so warm and sweet Tim laps it all up. He nearly cums in his own pants. Tim sits up and licks his lips before taking his hard on out. Dick tiredly opens his eyes. Oh good, he's awake. Tim leans up to kiss him and Dick pulls away.

“Tim? Did you drug me?” he asks. Tim holds his face steady to kiss him and Dick groans. He shoves at Tim but can't do much.

“A little. I wanted you to give me a chance,” Tim says. He rubs his cock against Dick's pussy and Dick groans. He tries to shove Tim off again.

“Stop Tim. This isn't funny,” he says. Tim pushes the tip of his cock between Dick’s pussy lips and Dick weakly tries to twist away.

“ _Stop_ ,” he says again but Tim ignores him. He pushes in and Dick's pussy is heavenly around his cock. He holds Dick's face to kiss him again and Dick lays limp against the bed.

“Your pussy is so soft and sweet, Dick. Do you feel good?” Tim asks. Dick pushes at his chest but Tim just takes his hand and kisses his fingers. He groans as Tim sinks in deeper.

“Take it out,” he says. Tim strokes his clit and Dick moans helplessly. He closes his eyes as Tim bottoms out with the hard tip of his cock pressed against his womb. They both moan. Tim kisses him more.

“Tim don't," Dick says. He's moaning though and his pussy quivers around him. Tim rocks into him and feels his sweet heat. He might be complaining but his soaking pussy is honest.

"I'm gonna fill you up, okay?" Tim says. Dick groans weakly and shakes his head.

"No Tim. You're gonna knock me up. Take it out," he says. He can get pregnant? Tim didn't know that. He grows even more excited. He can knock Dick up. Dick would look so nice and round with a baby belly. Tim kisses him harder.

"No, don't cum in me," Dick says as Tim pushes all the way in. He tries to twist away and Tim holds his waist down as he cums into his womb. He groans as Tim thrusts into him to make sure he packs it all in. Dick lays limp as Tim kisses his face and neck. Tim strokes his belly.

"It's okay if you get knocked up. I'll take care of you," he says. Dick turns his head away and Tim nuzzles into his neck. He pulls out and reaches down to feel Dick's pussy and make sure nothing leaks out. He's still so wet and Tim slides two fingers into him again. Dick tries to roll away from him but Tim holds him still. He groans as Tim adds another finger.

Dick is so slippery and wet that Tim can put four fingers in him easy. He pushes them in deep and marvels at how Dick's pussy clenches around him. Tim rubs his clit with his other hand and Dick whines as he tries to push him off. Tim won't allow it. He bites his lip as he pushes his thumb in too and Dick arches against the bed.

"Tim wait," he says. Tim forces his fingers in deeper and Dick whimpers. His knuckles finally slide in and Tim's breath catches as his whole hand is swallowed. Dick gasps and twists helplessly. Tim spreads his fingers out and Dick shudders.

"Wow. Your pussy is so nice, Dick. I can feel your insides twitching," he says. He kisses Dick's neck and sucks a mark there where everyone can see. He rocks his hand into Dick's pussy and plays with his clit with the other and Dick's slick runs down his wrist. Tim teases the opening of his womb with his fingers.

"It's too much Tim, stop," Dick says again. He's trembling and moaning, though, and his pussy is sloppy with his own slick.

"But you're gonna cum again," Tim says. He pinches Dick's clit even more and Dick clenches down around his hand. Tim moves his mouth back over Dick's clit and laps up his sweet slick while he twists his hand inside him. Dick whimpers when he cums again and Tim groans against his pussy. He makes a fist as he pulls his hand out making Dick's wet pussy stretch obscenely around it. Dick pants as Tim cleans him up with his mouth.

Tim kisses the inside of his thighs then moves to kiss his mouth again. Dick stops struggling and just lets Tim explore his mouth with his tongue.

"See, I told you it would be good. You just had to give me a chance," Tim says. He strokes Dick's belly again and Dick looks away.

"You have such a hungry pussy. I'll bring some toys tomorrow night. We'll get you knocked up so your womb can be full, too, okay?" Tim says. Dick doesn't respond for a long time then he just weakly nods. Tim smiles.

"Good. Make sure you drink all the tea I make for you," Tim says. Dick nods again. Tim makes out with him slow and deep one last time before leaving him for the night.


End file.
